Podré Amarte?
by GreciaTsu
Summary: Amu Hinamori ha sido obligada a casarse con alguien que no ama, para que sus padres puedan salir de deudas. Podrá amar a esa persona o lo odiara aun mas?*Devido a la falta de audiencia me e visto obligada a cancelarlo.*
1. La boda

Los personajes no me pertenecen, espero y disfruten la historia C:

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 17 años y estoy a punto de casarme con alguien qué no amo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Mis padres me han obligado a casarme con el debido a qué él, a cambio de pagar unas deudas de mi familia, yo fuera su esposa, no pudieron negarse, y mucho menos yo, y aunque así fuera no importaría, ya qué sin ese dinero mi familia estaría perdida, pero hay algo qué no cambiará: Fui comprada. Yo me siento un objeto, una miseria algo sin valor, como si no le importara a nadie mis sentimientos, pero algo ten por seguro, te odiare siempre Tsukiyomi Ikuto, te lo prometo.

Estoy en el altar con mi vestido de novia y tomando la mano de mi futuro esposo, estoy a punto de dar el si.

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi, aceptas a Amu, como tú esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tú vida?

-Acepto

-Amu Hinamori, aceptas a Ikuto, como tú esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tú vida?

-(No quiero, no quiero casarme con alguien qué no amo!, entonces me llegó a la mente mi madre.

Flashback!

Amu, te agradezco lo qué haces por nosotros, tú casamiento con Ikuto, ará mejor a la familia, verás qué bonita será tú vida con él, ya qué es un buen chico. -Puede ser todo lo qué quieras mamá, pero yo no lo amo, si me caso con él es porque me ha comprado. -No digas eso Amu! Él hecho qué haya pagado la deuda tan cara de tú padre, sólo por poder casarse contigo, no quiere decir qué te compró! - A no? Entonces como le llamas a eso? -Eso es el apoyo qué debe de dar el novio a la familia de la novia, al casarte con el, ambas familias salen beneficiadas, y eso es. -Ahora me siento mejor (nótese el sarcasmo) -Amu, Ikuto no es una mala persona, si así lo fuera, tú crees qué tú padre y yo hubiéramos accedido a qué te casaras con él? No es así Amu, ahora qué su padre ha fallecido, él debe tomar el mando de la empresa, pero quiere cumplir el último deseo de su padre : tener una familia. A demás el amor hacía el crecerá lo verá vamos, se nos hace tarde para la boda.

Fin del flashback!

-Acepto.

-Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia

-(Nono! Olvide el beso!)

*Amu nota como Ikuto se va acercando lentamente a ella, Amu cierra sus ojos con miedo, lo cuál Ikuto logra notar y para la sorpresa de Amu, ella resivio un lindo y tierno beso en sus labios, al notarlo, abre sus ojos, para eso Ikuto ya se había separado de ella y le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

-Vamos, nos esperan afuera

-S-si está bien, vamos .

Ya afuera todos se acercan y felicitan a los novios incluyendo al mejor amigo Dr Ikuto, Kukai, en eso el papá de Amu se acerca a Ikuto.

-Ikuto, te felicito por la boda, sólo espero qué Amu no la pase mal, tal como me dijiste, te la encargo mucho, cuidala por favor. También, comprendela, fue muy difícil para ella aceptar esto así qué entiendela.

-No se preocupe, yo a Amu la cuidaré mucho y nada le faltara, de eso puede estar seguro. Y yo are qué éste bien conmigo.

En eso la mamá de Amu y ella se acercan a ellos.

-Ikuto, creo qué deberían irse, no es bueno retrasar el vuelo.

-Si, no se preocupe señora, en cuando Amu termine de despedirse, nos vamos.

-*con lágrimas en los ojos* Mamá, papá, los amo y espero verlos pronto.

-Nosotros también te amamos hija, se feliz con tú esposo.

-(la palabra feliz y esposo, en éste momento las detestaba, no puedo ser feliz con alguien qué no amo!) Gracias papá.

-Amu, recuerda lo qué te hablamos, Te amo hija.

-Gracias mamá, tratare.

-Nos vamos Amu? *tomándola de cintura *

-*volteando a verlo y con la voz algo quebrada * S-si u.u

Bueno Chic s espero le aya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo cap. con la luna de miel :B Cuidense!


	2. Noche de Boda

**Hola chic s aqui un nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten.**

Ya en el avion(privado por cierto xd) Amu estaba con la vista ida por la ventana mientras Ikuto estaba reposando (ya saben como siempre está Ikuto) en eso pasa su mirada en la pelirosa

-Qué piensas?

-Nada [con tono de voz seco]

-ehh... dime, tan mal te caigo?

-Quieres qué responda a eso?[sin aún voltear a verlo]

-Por algo pregunte

-No me agradas, y nunca lo aras.

-Soy tú esposo, debes quererme como cualquier esposa lo aría.

-Olvidas qué yo no soy tú esposa por gusto, yo no te amo, y si piensas qué llegaré a hacerlo estas equivocado.

-Lo se, eres mi esposa porque nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado.

-Arreglado dices? Me compraste! [volteando a verlo con furia]

-[manteniendo su voz calmada como siempre y en la misma posición]  
Puedes pensar eso si así lo quieres, pero yo no te considero un objeto como para comprarte por unas miserables monedas.

-Entonces como le llamas a lo qué hiciste? Trueque, soborno, intercambio?

-intercambio será? [con tono burlon]

-[Amu voltea enojada] Todavía te atreves a contestar?

-Puedes pensar lo qué quieras, pero yo jamás te compré  
-No quiero seguir con ésta platica sin sentido. Hazme el favor de no dirigirme la palabra por favor.  
-Oh y sobre amarme, [se acerca a su oído] tal vez no lo hagas ahorita, pero te aseguro qué cambiaré eso.

Se retira y va a otro asiento Amu se queda enojada, y con la cara un poco ruborizada.

-Lo dudo.

Después de una hora de viaje Ikuto se acerca a Amu.

-Amu, pronto llegaremos, preparate para el aterrizaje.  
-Si está bien, por cierto a donde vamos?  
-Ya lo averiguaras.  
-Tsk!

Al aterrizar Amu se da cuenta de qué el lugar al qué fueron no es más qué una hermosa playa virgen, cabe aclarar qué era privada

-[perdiendo su postura de sería] Woooa! *w* Qué hermosa playa!  
-Te gusta?  
[volviendo a ponerse sería]-Es muy bonita

Le dedica una tierna sonrisa y se retira con loa Amu camina lentamente por la playa

-Lleven las maletas a la casa porfavor, después puden retirarse.  
-Está bien jefe.  
-Por cierto capitán, nos mantendremos en contacto para nuestro regreso.  
-Está bien Ikuto, espero su llamada, y qué tenga una gran luna de miel, felicidades por su casamiento. -Gracias, lo aré. Tenga buen viaje.

Ikuto se despide y en seguida va a donde Amu se encontraba.

-La casa está lista para usarse, puedes ir a ponerte cómoda, te llevare a la habitación.  
-Está bien, gracias.

Al entrar a la casa, Amu se da cuenta qué no sólo era lujosa por fuera, si no, por dentro era una casa mediana, con una gran y hermosa sala junto a la chimenea, un comedor para 6 personas a un costado y atrás se encontraba una grande cocina con acabados de madera y una gran alacena llena de comida enlatada, y entre otras cosas ; había también en la planta baja un cuarto de lavado, y lo qué no podía faltar una linda piscina. En la planta alta se encontraban 3 recamaras, una con dos camas individuales y complementos, la otra con una cama matrimonial y complementos, ambas con baño independiente, obviamente lujoso, la última es la recámara principal qué tenía balcón hacía la playa y un baño con un gran jacuzzi, a esa recámara es a la qué fue llevada Amu.

-Aquí dormiremos._Dijo Ikuto  
-Dormiremos?  
-Claro, a menos qué no quieras dormir ésta noche [se acerco Ikuto a susurrarle en el oído] Inmediatamente Amu lo separa  
-Claro qué quiero dormir,pero no contigo.  
-Por qué no? Somos esposos ahora.  
-No me importa, no me agradas, no pienso compartir habitación contigo.  
-Eres mi esposa, debes hacerlo.  
-No quiero!  
-Te comportas como una niña caprichosa  
-Me importa poco lo qué pienses, podrías decirme donde dormire hoy por favor. -Aquí, conmugo.  
-No quiero dormir contigo!  
-Eres mi esposa y si yo lo digo lo aras!

En eso Ikuto toma a Amu de los hombros y la tira a la cama,quedando el enzima de ella . Amu intenta zafarse,pero le es imposible

-Es imposible.  
-Sueltame! Te odio!  
-Hoy es nuestra noche de bodas Amu, acaso no piensas festejar?  
-No pienso festejar nada! Y menos contigo.  
-Eres mala Amu, pero no puedo contenerme mucho...  
-Que dices? No me agas nada! sueltame!  
-Tranquila, no te are nada que no quieras.  
-No quiero nada contigo.

En eso Ikuto se quita de ensima de ella, saliendo de la habitacion.

-Dormiras en está habitación, buenas noches.

Mientras sale de la habitación, Amu se levanta rápidamente y pone seguro en la puerta, llorando se tira en la cama

-Por qué a mi? Porque tiene qué pasarme esto a mi! Yo no queriacasarme contigo.

Ikuto mientras tanto, recostado en su cama.

-Porque no puedes amarme?, tranquila, aré que ese sentimiento cambie, tenlo por seguro.

Espero y les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, cuidense! \n.n


	3. Luna de Miel

Al otro día por la mañana Amu se levanta temprano a preparar su desayuno. Y va caminando por la casa hacía la cocina.

-Uhmm creo qué no hay nadie... acaso sólo estamos nosotros 2? D: peor mi pesadilla o

Al llegar a la cocina se encuentra con qué no se levanto tan temprano como alguien más. Ikuto está frente a la estufa cocinando. La nota llegar y voltea hacía la pelirosa.

-Buen Día Amu, ¿tienes hambre? He preparado unos huevos, con fruta y jugo de naranja, ¿te parece bien?

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.

En eso su estomago ruge a lo qué ella se ruboriza un poco.

-¿Segura? -S-si No tengo ham- [el rugido de su estomago]

Ikuto suelta una leve risa mientras pone un plato en la mesa.

-Anda come, ojalá te guste

-E-esque yo... Gracias u.u

Resignada Amu se sienta en la mesa, seguida de Ikuto, mientras la pelirosa prueba una porción de el plato, Ikuto, quién aún no empezaba a comer en vez de esto estaba viendo a la pelirosa mientras probaba lo qué el había preparado.

-*w* Está muy rico!

-Así? Me alegro qué te haya gustado.

Diciendo esto al mismo tiempo qué le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a lo qué Amu al notarlo sólo bajo su mirada y continuo comiendo de su plato.

-Come, se va a enfriar tú plato.

-En seguida.

Tras un pequeño momento de silencio un tanto incómodo Ikuto decide romperlo

-Dime Amu, tanto me odias?

-Mucho

Respondió sin dudarlo dejando ya de comer

-Y por qué?

-No es obvio?

-Dímelo

-Me es imposible no odiarte después de qué me hayas comprado y acabaras con mis plan...

-Tus planes?

-Olvidalo. Gracias por el almuerzo.

Parandose toma su plato para después lavarlo y dejarlo junto a la demás losa pero entes de qué pudiera dejarlo Ikuto vuelve hablar.

-Sabes, yo nunca te compré vuelvo a repetirlo, a demás, tú no me amas?

-Amarte? Ja! Como puedo amarte si acabo de conocerte y además te odio?

-Amu, [hablando seriamente] realmente acabas de conocerme?

-E? Qué dices? Por supuesto, yo no recuerdo haberte conocido antes, hasta el día de nuestro maldito compromiso.

-Ya veo... dime otra cosa, cuales eran tus planes antes de saber de nuestro compromiso?

-No te importa

-Claro qué me importa, tú me importas, por lo tanto todo de tí me importa.

-No digas tonterías, a nadie puedo importarle, qué no sean mís padres. O eso creía.

-Qué dices? Como puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Porque lo se, y así es como es, no quiero seguir hablando, con permiso.

Ikuto se quedó un poco confuso por lo antes dicho de parte de Amu, y un poco triste al saber qué ella no recordaba a Ikuto.

-En serio no me recuerdas? Tan poco te importó?

Decía Ikuto para si mismo.

-Aré lo qué esté en mis manos para qué puedas recordarme. Y qué me creas qué en realidad me importas.

Amu por su parte subió hasta su habitación con los ojos cristalizados, las palabras "tú me importas" hacían eco en su cabeza, entro a su habitación y se tiro a la cama abrazando uno de los cojines.

-Como puede decir esas palabras tan facilmente? Ni siquiera me conoce, como puedo inportarle? Idiota! No digas eso tan fácilmente.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lloraba de tristeza al saber qué esas palabras eran falsas porque a nadie le podía importar ella, y menos alguien qué ni siquiera la conoce, pero, también, esas palabras la hicieron sentir feliz, aunque esa felicidad se derrumbo al imponerse qué eran palabras sin sentimientos. Después de un rato, Amu decidió salir a caminar a la playa, si estaba ahí por qué no disfrutarla? Pensó, se vistio y se puso un vestido flojo de playa, con un sombrero ancho y una bolsa qué combinava con éste, al bajar, Amu no vio a Ikuto en la sala, pensó qué tal ves estaba en su cuarto, al salir y caminar por un rato juntando conchas y demás, pudo distinguir a lo lejos una silueta sentada en la arena con vista al mar, al acercarse más pudo notar qué era Ikuto, se acerco y se sentó junto a él, pero él no lo noto, ya qué estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-qué piensas? ~pregunto Amu

Un pequeño silencio reino hasta qué Ikuto noto a Amu .

-Amu? Qué haces aquí?

-Salí un rato a caminar, y quise sentarme un poco.

-Hee.. de haber sabido te hubiera acompañado, perdón por dejarte sola, pensé qué te habías dormido.

-No, sólo fui a arreglarme.

-Si qué tardaste mucho... y vaya qué espere por ti.

-C-como puedes decir eso? Sólo tarde lo normal.

-Creo qué debo empezar acostumbrarme entonces.

-Porque lo dices?

-Eres mi esposa, al salir debo ser paciente y esperar qué te arregles

-Oh, cierto... dime Ikuto, porque decidiste casarte conmigo?

-Porque, dices? Pues porque me peresiste una chica hermosa.

Ikuto pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de Amu.

-N-no seas mentiroso

-Es la verdad, por otro lado, Amu, realmente no me recuerdas?

-Porque lo dices con tanta insistencia? Debería hacerlo?

-Deberias

-Como? Qué dices? Se supone qué te conozco? Tú me conocías antes?

-Eso se supone...

-Explícate .

-Segura?

-Si

-Bueno lo qué sucede es qué...

* * *

**Bueno chicos chicas aqui les dejo el otro capi, como notan Amu e Ikuto se empiezan a acercar mas, Amu no recuerda a Ikuto porque lo conocio hace tiempo, en fin Gracias por leerme, se aceptan reviews i sugerencias n.n **

**Gracias ****_Ikuto Tsuki por tu reeview_**** :DD Me alegra que te haia gustado, **

**en fin cuidense \n.n**


	4. Sentimientos

-Es la verdad, por otro lado, Amu, realmente no me recuerdas?

-Porque lo dices con tanta insistencia? Debería hacerlo?

-Sería lo normal

-Como? Qué dices? Se supone qué te conozco? Tú me conocías antes?

-Eso se supone...

-Explícate .

-Segura?

-Si -Bueno, verás, en donde has vivido estos últimos años?

-En Japón, toda mi vida, eso qué tiene qué ver?

-Amu, qué es lo qué sabes tú de mi?

-Yo de ti? Uhmm... pues sólo se qué vienes de una familia adinerada y qué por obligación ahora soy tú esposa.

-Ehh.. no sabes nada de mi

-Qué debería saber?

-Amu, yo me case contigo, no por la razón qué piensas, si es cierto, vengo de una familia adinerada, pero al ser el único heredero, mi padre, me ha mantenido a un margen con una alta educación sobre todo qué puedas imaginarte, haciendo obvio el hecho de qué toda mi vida he estado encerrado a causa de mi preparación para ser el próximo heredero.

-Vaya, tan pesada ha sido tú vida desde pequeño? -Podría decirse.

Amu pudo notar una mirada algo triste de Ikuto.

-Pero, como futuro heredero de la casa Tsukiyomi, debería encontrar una esposa digna de ser mi esposa, a los 12 años mi padre, me presentó a muchas chicas, queriendo el puesto de prometida.

-Debiste de escoger a una de ellas. Decía Amu con tono de reclamo.

-Ninguna me agrado. Para ser sincero yo no quería ser el heredero, así qué no pude escoger a padre consiente de ello me regaño, lo cuál hizo qué tuviéramos una pelea y yo saliera golpeado. Al golpearme mi padre, salí de la casa no sin antes gritarle qué lo odiaba.

Podía notarse la seriedad con la qué Ikuto hablaba, pero dentro sentía un poco te tristeza.

-Salí tan deprisa, qué no me fijé por donde corri, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba perdido.

Amu sólo se quedaba callada sin poder decir nada, lo qué Ikuto estaba contando la tenía un poco sorprendida.

-No me importó, empecé a caminar y llegué a un parque ahí estaba sentado en un columpio con la mirada perdida, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, estaba tan metido en mi mundo qué no me di cuenta qué alguien me hablaba.

-Tú padre?

-No, una hermosa niña pelirosa, se sentó en el columpio de al lado y comenzó a preguntar mi nombre, la ignore, despues, pregunto qué es lo qué me pasaba, volví a ignorarla, pensando qué así ella se iría, pero no fue así, al poco tiempo sentí algo en mi mejilla, ella me había colocado un curita donde tenía el golpe, diciendo "curado!, ahora ya estarás mejor" con una gran sonrisa, Ikuto, respondi, mi nombre es Ikuto, ella me dijo qué se llamaba Hinamori Amu.

Al escuchar esto, Amu no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero también sentirse confundida, Ikuto voltea a mirarla, para continuar.

-Después su mamá vino por ella y tuvo qué irse, no sin antes despedirse con una gran sonrisa diciendo qué volveriamos a vernos y qué me mejorará. En ese momento yo decidí, ella sería mi esposa. Volví a casa platique con mi padre, acepto y todos los días practiqué muy duro para llegar hasta ahora, estar casado contigo. El poder volver a verte me hizo muy feliz .

Ikuto volteó a ver a Amu con una sonrisa tan tierna y a la vez se notaba lo feliz qué Ikuto estaba al contar esa parte.

-Por eso preguntaste si te conocía ~dijo Amu con vos poco audible, ya qué todavía seguía un poco desconsertada.

-Así es.

-Yo, no te reconocí, eso fue hace tanto tiempo. Lo siento

-Está bien, a cualquiera se le olvidaría. Amu, sólo quiero qué entiendas por qué te platico esto, quiero qué dejes de verme como un monstruo qué se aprovechó de la necesidad económica de tú familia y te compró, yo esperaba conquistarte antes de casarnos, lo normal, pero, sucedió un imprevisto y tuve qué arreglar nuestro matrimonio.

-Y-yo estoy algo sorprendida, no se qué decir.

-Sólo di, qué no me odias.

-Y-yo no se, creo qué debería ir adentro, disculpa, no-no estoy pensando bien, me retiro.

Amu se levanta para ir a la casa, pero al darse vuelta es detenida por una mano, ésta voltea.

-Espera ~dijo Ikuto~ No es necesario qué contestes pronto, sólo quiero qué sepas, qué te conquistare, y no parare hasta qué tú me ames.

-Buenas noches.

Amu se retira, dejando a Ikuto en la playa, mientras ella se dirije a la habitación, con la cabeza llena de preguntas.

-Qué debo hacer? Qué sucede con él? Diciendo eso tan así, piensa qué por contarme eso ya no lo odiare? Pero... y si es cierto? Yo no se qué hacer, se veía tan serio diciendo qué me enamorare de él, no puedo hacerlo... o si? Aaa! No! Él sólo me ha obligado a casarme con él, sin siquiera importarle mis sentimientos, pero... aaa! Suficiente, no puedo pensar bien, mejor me dormire, mañana pensare mejor las cosas.

Por otra parte, Ikuto...

-Realmente no me recordaba, qué mala eres Amu, olvidarte de mi, mientras yo no dejaba de pensarte... Aré qué te enamorés de mi Amu, juro qué lo aré.

Al otro día Amu, no bajo a desayunar, por más qué Ikuto le insistía por detrás de la puerta, no quiso almorzar.

-Está bien Amu, te dejare afuera tú almuerzo, espero y lo comas.

-...

Amu no contesto nada, Ikuto bajo a la sala a leer un poco, en eso Amu rápidamente habré la puerta y recoge la comida, pero sólo la dejaba intacta sobre la mesa, sabía qué si no la recogía Ikuto seguiría insistiendo. Después a la hora de la comida pasó lo mismo, Ikuto pensó qué Amu estaba comiendo, no se preocupó tanto, a la hora de la cena igual. Ikuto no puedo dormir esa noche, no dejaba de sentirse preocupado.

Al otro día por la mañana Ikuto tocó la puerta de Amu, llevando él desayuno pero pidiendo los platos de antes

-...

No obtuvo respuesta, pensó qué al hacer ruido intentando abrir la puerta Amu responderia, pero no fue así, éste empezó a preocuparse y fue por las copias de llave qué tenía, al abrir la puerta sólo pudo encontrar a Amu tirada en el suelo.

-AMU!

Grito y corrió hacía ella, la levanto y tocó, su respiración era lenta y débil, al levantar la mirada pudo notar todos los platos en la mesa, aún con comida, claro, no había comido nada.

-Se ha desmayado por debilidad.

Lo más rápido y cuidadoso qué pudo, puso a Amu sobre la cama, fue por el botiquin de emergencia, y trato a Amu, principalmente, despertarla.

-Vas a estar bien Amu, lo estarás ~diciendo esto, pasando un algodón con alcohol por su nariz.

-E? Ikuto? ~dijo con una voz qué apenas se escuchaba.

-Shh,no hables, estarás bien.

Diciendo esto tomo una geringa e inyecto a Amu con hierro y vitaminas, para poder mejorarse más rápido. Pudo notar como su respiración se iba normalizado cada vez más. Amu quedó dormida por las pocas fuerzas qué tenía.

4 horas después...

-Uhmm? Qué hora es? Auch! Me duele la cabeza, 3:12 am, qué tarde. Eh? Qué es esto?

Al despertar y voltear a su cama pudo notar a Ikuto sentado junto a su cama recostando la cabeza al lado de ella.

-Ikuto?

En eso Ikuto despierta

-Oh ya despertaste, me alegra.~diciendo esto con voz aliviada.

-Qué pasó? Sólo recuerdo levemente tu cara algo confusa diciendo "estarás bien" y un dolor en mi brazo

-te desmayaste, por no haber comido nada en un día, planeas suicidarte acaso?

-N-no, sólo no tenía hambre.

En eso Ikuto se levanta y abraza a Amu. Y ella no pensó en safarse.

-Me tenías muy preocupado.

-L-lo lamento, no v-volverá a pasar.

Ikuto de aleja de Amu.

-Eso espero, porfavor, no vuelvas asustarme de esa manera.

-No lo aré.

Ikuto se levanta y se retira hacia la puerta.

Te dejo descansar, por favor si te sientes mal o algo dudes en llamar.

-Gracias, lo aré.

-Descansa.

Ikuto sale de la habitación, pero éste se queda junto a la puerta,sin qué ella supiera, por si algo llegase a pasar.

-No hagas eso, como podré resistirme a ti, si te preocupas tanto por mi? Ikuto baka.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, espero i les haia gustado este capi, espero sus reviews i ia saben, se aceptan criticas i sugerencias n.n

Muchas gracias

**ela9999** me alegra que estes interesanda en mi historia i espero te guste el capi.

**mariana tsukiyomi **perdon n.n' pero debia dejar un poco interesante el cap. pero ia esta asi no esperaras tanto,

Gracias por su apoio a ambas n.n


	5. Una tarde juntos

Al otro día por la mañana Amu se despertó tras escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días, como te sientes?

-Buen día, mejor gracias.

-Tienes hambre? Te he traído él desayuno

-Disculpa las molestias, la verdad si tengo un poco de hambre.

Ikuto se acerca a Amu y deja sobre sus piernas la bandeja con comida.

-Bueno te dejo comer, con permiso.

Ikuto se disponía a irse pero una mano lo detuvo sosteniendo su camisa. A lo qué éste voltea sorprendido

-Espera, por favor. Podrías quedarte un poco más?

Dijo Amu con un tono casi audible y sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas.

-si así lo quieres.

Dijo esto mientras caminaba a sentarse en una silla junto a la cama de Amu.

-Etto ... Ikuto, sobre lo de ayer.. yo...

Decia un poco dudosa

-Disculpa, no quería preocuparte y mucho menos causarte tantas molestias.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, lo importante es qué ya estas mejor. Ahora come, qué se enfriara.

-S-si.

- por cierto qué tan mal te sientes?

-Mal? No ya me siento mejor

-Perfecto! Entonces más tarde saldremos.

-Qué? Espera porque?

-Lo tomaré como pago por haberme preocupado ayer.

-Ee?

-Desde qué llegamos, no hemos disfrutado nuestra luna de miel, o a caso olvidaste él porque estamos aquí?

-Ee hehe no...

-Entonces a las 2 salimos, cuando termines comienzas por arreglarte.

-Por qué? Apenas son las 9:30

-si, pero olvidas qué tardas una eternidad arreglandote? -.-

-Eso no es cierto! No tardo tanto 3

-Claro... bueno me llevo tus platos, a las 2 salimos.

-A donde iremos?

-A la playa

- ._. Claroo

Ikuto se retira con una leve risa de burla, mientras Amu se recuesta un poco en su cama

-Idiota. Por qué tuve qué aceptar su invitación? Mooo..! Pero qué haces Ikuto? Si yo te odio...

Por otro lado Ikuto estaba abajo en la sala leyendo un libro.

-Ja, vamos comenzando Amu, aré qué te enamorés de mi.

Después de un rato Amu baja lista para salir con Ikuto, ella vestia un vestido bige estraple, corto arriba de las rodillas (la imagen en mi cuenta) con una bolsa café, de mano, y unos zapatos de plataforma baja qué combinaban con la bolsa.

-Estoy lista

Dijo Amu, dirigiéndose a Ikuto qué seguía sentado en la sala.

-Está bien, vámonos.

Ikuto y Amu se van en un Jepe por la playa.

-A donde vamos?

-Tienes hambre?

-Tal vez.. -Perfecto, llegamos

Al darse cuenta Amu del lugar quedó confundida, aran sólo muchos árboles parte del paisaje, eran hermosos, pero no veía él lugar donde comerian.

-Aquí comeremos ?

-No,~dijo Ikuto mientras caminaba hacía los árboles~Aquí. Y movió unas cuantas ramas para dejar ver lo qué escondían todos esos árboles, un paraíso tropical, todo por donde caminaban era arena y en medio de todo se encontraba una mesa hecha por troncos de madera, en ella había un hermoso ramo de flores como centro de mesa y comida servida para dos personas, a unos cuántos metros, se podía ver un hermoso pequeño arroyo qué pasaba y desembocaba a la playa, lo qué iluminaba él lugar eran unos cuántos rayos de luz qué se colaban entre los árboles y nos farolitos colgados en las ramas de éstos. Se podían escuchar él canto de algunas aves escondidas entre los árboles, el ruido de el pequeño arroyo correr y las olas de el mar, era un lugar maravilloso. Amu al ver ésto se quedó sorprendida.

-Te gusta?

-E-es Hermoso! *o*

-Me alegra, bueno, pasa.

-Claro.

Al pasar, ambos tomaron asiento, cabe mencionar qué Ikuto como caballero ayudó a Amu a sentarse jalando y acomodando la silla.

-Vaya, esto se ve riquísimo.

-Pruevalo y dime si como se ve sabe

-Mmm! Woa esto está delicioso, lo preparaste tu?

-Si -Vaya, quién diría qué pudieras preparar algo tan rico.

-Gracias... supongo

Amu continuaba comiendo mientras Ikuto la observaba fascinado.

-Qué pasa? Tengo comida en la cara?

-No, es sólo, qué te ves hermosa.

Sus mejillas no tardaron en ruborizarse y Amu en apenarse.

-G-gracias

-dijo tartamudenado y bajando su mirada para después llevarse un bocado a la boca.

-Tú n-no te ves tan mal.

-No me veo tan mal?

-S-si ya sabes.. te ves... bien.

-Bien en qué sentido Amu?

La joven ya estaba toda autorizada debido a qué no le resultaba fácil responder.

-Etto ... Mira ya probaste? La ensalada está deliciosa

Más tardó en hablar la chica qué en meter una porción de ensalada en la boca de Ikuto. Éste atragantandose no tuvo más opción qué tragar lo qué tenía en la boca.

-A qué viene eso?~dijo tragando

-No estabas comiendo...

-Entonces si no como, tú me darás de comer en la boca?

-Claro, toma! ~le volvio a meter una porcion de comida en la boca, a lo que éste se volvio a atragantar

-Quieres matarme?

-No, tu solo lo pediste.

-Esta bien, comere yo solo.

Después de un rato comiendo y platicando ambos fueron a caminar por la playa.

-Amu

-Dime?

-Mañana regresaremos, así qué me gustaría qué te enteraras de lo qué te espera.

-Lo qué me espera? Planeas usarme como esclava? Porque si es así, prefiero quedarme .

-No, como mi esposa, debes aprender comportamientos, costumbres, tradiciones, y de más.

-Insinúas qué no se comportarme?

-Nada de eso, cuando estemos allá lo sabrás.

-Hee... /:

-Amu! Cuidado!~dijo señalando detrás de ella

-Qué? De qué? ~asustada volteando hacía atrás

-De mi~ dijo corriendo a cargarla como costal y caminando hacía el mar.

-No nono! Ikuto bajame! ~gritaba pataleando y golpeando su espalda. Pero éste hizo caso omiso y continuo caminando.

-Ikuto! No! Bajame! Baja- ~no pudo terminar cuando ya había sido aventada al mar.

-Waa! Está fría!

-Lo se,~decía desde la arena lo suficiente lejos para no mojarse. En eso una ola pasó por con Amu surgiendola.

-Auxilio! Ikuto no se nadar, ayuda!

Para esto Ikuto se lanza al agua a rescatar a Amu (no sin antes quitarse la camisa). Al llegar a donde Amu, se da cuenta qué el agua es bajita y ella no se aogaba.

-Bah! Tonto ~dijo lanzandole agua

-Me asustaste.

-Te lo mereces, ya estamos a mano, y mojados.

-A si? -e? Ikuto qué planeas? En eso Ikuto toma a Amu y la abraza.

-Ikuto..? Éste se voltea dando la espalda al mar, abrazando a Amu y una ola golpea su espalda.

-te podía llegar la ola Dijo mirándola pero sin soltarla

-G-gracias... Dijo ella volteando a verlo. Sus caras estaban muy cerca.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de qué la marea crezca ~dijo Ikuto separandose de Amu.

-A s-si vamos.

Ya en la casa

-Gracias por lo de hoy, fue muy divertido. Ahora de me iré a bañar.

-Me alegra.

-Buena noche Ikuto.

-Descansa.

Después de darse un baño y cambiarse Amu se acuesta en su cama dispuesta a dormir.

-Qué fue lo qué pasó hace rato? Lo iba a besar? D: pero yo lo odio, no puedo bajar la guardia tan fácil, o será a caso qué me está empezando a gustar?

Después de pensar por un largo rato lo ocurrido en el día, Amu cae rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Hola! espero les haia gustado, espero sus reviews, pienso meter poco a poco el romance, pero de que habra romance, lo abrá. cuidense n.n


End file.
